Bitten
by Dotje90
Summary: When Kurt is attacked by a wolf, Burt brings him to Blaine, the Alpha of the Westerville pack in the hopes that he can help Kurt. Kurt has trouble adopting to his new life and his feelings for a certain Alpha. Alpha!Blaine. Klaine AU
1. Chapter 1

Bitten

 **A.N Just a idea stuck in my head. It's not beta'd, I hope it's readable though.**

Chapter 1

The man in front of him was bald, middle aged and he had the build of a hard working man. He was wearing a baseball had on his bald head, he wore a simple flanel shirt and grey jeans with oil greases in. The man was covered with the smell of oil and diesel. A mechenic.

His eyes were filled with desperation. He wasn't the first person who would come to Blaine for help and he wouldn't be the last.

'What can I do for you, sir?' Blaine asked in a bored tone. He had more things to do. Important things. Jeremiah still walked free. But his second Wes insisted on meeting this man en his son.

'It's my s-son,' stuttered the man. He refused to look Blaine in the eyes. Blaine was used to that so he didn't blame the man one bit. The power of a Alpha was often to much for simple human beings. 'He's bitten!'

Growls came from the shadows and the man jumped nervously. Only now he noticed that he was surrounded by werewolves. He thought he had the meeting alone with the Alpha of the pack, as he requested. He swallowed heavly. He began to think that this was a big mistake.

No. This wasn't about him and his own fears. He had to think of Kurt. Kurt was the only thing that matters to him. Santana was the one who said he should contact the Alpha of the Westerville pack. Blaine was known to be patient and reasonable, yet he was living strict by the rules of the pack. He was the only one who could help Kurt get through this.

Blaine raised his hand and his scent. The growling stopped immediatelly. The man had to admit he was rather disappointed when he entered the room and saw the alpha. Blaine was small, had broad shoulders and curly black hair, but what shocked the man the most was that he looked so damn young. Seventeen at most. Not older than his own son.

How was he going to help his son? But now the man had his answer. He could feel Blaine's power. He fought against his instinct to fall on his knees and bow to the man, beg him to help his son.

'As you can hear, we don't approve of such thing!' Blaine growls, his hazelbrown eyes glowed till they're bright gold. 'Biting humans is against the law. The wolf should be killed.'

The room filled again with growls. Again Blaine raised his hand and the sound died. He turned his eyes on the man in front of him and took pitty. 'What's your name, sir?'

'Burt. Burt Hummel. My son's name is Kurt. Please help him. He's just… he's just so young.' Burt couldn't fight against his tears anymore and let them roll over his cheeks.

'When is he bitten?'

'Three weeks ago.'

Blaine growled, narrowing his eyes and Burt took a few steps back. His heart was beating fast against his ribs and for a moment he was afraid that he would have another heartattack. 'Three weeks and you've only come to us now?'

'I – I didn't know what to do. At first we thought he was bitten by a large dog.' Blaine snorted at that but let Burt continue. 'I took him to the doctor who examined him and gave him medicines but the medicine only made him sicker.'

Blaine growled again. 'Your medicines make us sick.'

Burt swallows nervously. The alpha really looked pissed off. He licked his dry lips. 'After that I took him to the local witch.'

'Who?'

'Santana Lopez. She recommended you, sir.'

Blaine cocked his head tot he side, a dark curl fell in front of his hazelbrown eyes. 'Is that so?' Burt nods.

'I really need your help, please. It's almost full moon and I don't know what to do. If you can just take a look at him.'

Blaine sighs. He shouldn't do it. He couldn't adopt a new member to his pack. He was already taking care of twenty wolves. But there was something in those eyes he couldn't resist. Desperation. 'Where is this Kurt now?'

'Outside.' Burt gestured towards the door. 'One of your wolves is with him.'

Blaine takes a deep breath, closed his eyes and concentrated on the wolf outside the room. He recognized the energy of his second, Wes. ' _This man is desperate for his son. How is his son doing?'_

Wes answers immediatelly through their connection. _'Scarred, annoyed and nervous. I think you're going to like this one, Blaine.'_

' _Why?'_

' _He got some fire.'_

' _We can't handle this. Not now that Jeremiah is running around.'_

' _Blaine, we need to check him over, we can't have a wolf running around biting people, turning them. If you don't want a bigger pack you really should help him.'_

' _Fine. Bring him in.'_

The door opens and Burt jumps again. He was the only one who didn't expect that. The other wolves in the room had already heard Kurt's racing heart and Wes' amusement through their telepatic link.

A tall, slim boy was led into the room by Wes. His skin was so pale and delecated as porseline. The boy had styled his chestnut brown hair into the air. He was wearing tight blue jeans that left nothing to the imagination and a light blue coat. His arms were tightly wrapped around his slim body.

He moved with grace and dignity. But what stood out the most where those bright bleu eyes. Blaine felt himself drowning in those eyes. He was without a doubt the most beautiful creature he has ever seen.

Before Blaine knew what he was doing he was already on his feet and standing in front of the boy. He could hear the heartbeat of the boy racing. He could see the fear in those eyes. 'Don't be afraid, your safe now.'

The boy took a step back. 'I don't trust you and your kind. One of you attacked me.'

Again the room filled with growling. A few wolves stepped into the light. Kurt backed away till his back hit the closed door. 'Stay away from me.'

'We don't bite people!' A werewolf with a meercat face snarled at him, showing him his teeth.

'Enough, Sebastian,' Blaine demanded. The room grew silent. 'He's right… Kurt.' He liked how the name rolled of his tongue. As if it was meant to be spoken by him.

Kurt's eyes widened. 'How do you –'

'Your dad is very concerned for you.'

Kurt glared at Burt who shrunk a little. It was obvious to Blaine that the boy had no idea what he was doing here. Burt had tricked his own son. Blaine didn't approve but Kurt seemed like a stubborn strong headed person. Maybe this was the only way.

Only now Blaine understood how desperate the man was to safe his son.

'I am fine!' Kurt snapped but Blaine saw that his eyes were filled with anger and fear.

Poor boy, it must be so scarry to be attacked by a wolf, not knowing what was going to happen. 'It's okay, Kurt. They just want to help you,' Burt said softly.

Slowly the anger disappeared. Only the fear remained. Kurt swallowed. He turned his eyes on the alpha and had to control his heart, before it would explode. He had never seen such a beautiful man in his whole life. Those goldenbrown eyes were enchanting. 'What's going to happen now?'

'You're staying here, for now. I let someone show you to your room. Don't worry, Kurt, it's not a dungeon. We do have comfortable beds, chairs and even a TV.' Some wolves chuckled, even though Kurt didn't understand what's so funny about all of this. 'You also have your own badroom. But before you're led to your room, I want to see the wound.'

Kurt immediatelly pulled his right arm closer against his chest, shaking his head. 'No.'

'I won't hurt you, Kurt.'

'How do I know that? I don't even know you.'

'My name is Blaine Anderson, alpha of the Westerville pack and I promise you I won't hurt you.'

'Your promise doesn't mean anything to me.' Kurt glared at the man. Suddenly the air around him smelled like Lavender, the smell immediatelly calmed his nerves down. His heartrate became slower and he felt his resistance fade away. 'What are you doing to me?'

'Raising my scent. Only wolves or people with high scent can smell that. You're already changing. I need to see the wound, maybe I can smell who has bitten you.'

Kurt swallowed. 'What will you do to him?'

'He will be immediatelly killed. Attacking humans is against the law.'

Kurt raised a eyebrow sceptically. Blaine smiled. 'Yes, we do have laws and rules we need to obey to. Maybe one day I'll teach you. Now, may I?' He pointed at Kurt's arm. Kurt nodded and Blaine gently rolled up his sleeve.

Kurt turned away from the big open wound that even Santana couldn't close with her magic. Blaine lifted his arm and took in the scent. Kurt's breath got stuck in his throat when he felt Blaine's hot breath on his skin. He could feel warmth spread from his neck to his cheeks.

He had never been this close with a boy before – his dad didn't count, he was his dad after all. Being so close with Blaine felt somehow intimate and he was aware that they were surrounded by a pack of wolves and his dad. Kurt was mortified.

All to soon – for Kurt's liking – Blaine lets go and stepped back. He looked at Blaine with curiousity – what had Blaine discoverd from smelling the wound? Did he know who attacked him? But Blaine's face was a unreadable mask.

Blaine turned his back on Kurt. 'Nick, Jeff – ' A brown haired, bookish boy and a tall blonde boy stepped forward. '- take Kurt to his room.'

'Yes, sir.' The two gestured for Kurt to follow but the boy didn't move.

'That's it? Do you know who has attacked me?' Kurt asked.

'That's not a concern for you, Kurt. We'll take care of it from now on,' Blaine said calmly but with a clear tone that didn't allow any discussion. 'Jeff and Nick will take you to your room. You are from now on under my protection, Kurt. But I suggest to not wander around or leave the house without my permission. My wolves won't hurt you because I command them to but out there…' Blaine gestured with his head towards the door. '… you're fair game. You smell of a wolf now, that won't be accepted by other packs surrounding this part of the country.'

'So, you'll do it?' Burt spoke up. He had never seen someone calm Kurt down so fast as Blaine could. Now he knew for certain that he left Kurt in good hands. Maybe Santana was right after all.

Blaine nodded. 'Kurt is welcome, Mr. Hummel. We'll make sure he feels at home here.'

'What? I can't just stay here! I don't have my clothes here, or my hair products,' Kurt said dramatically.

'I'll let someone pick up your stuff and deliver it to your room. Now, I'll give you a minute to say goodbye to your dad and then it's time to withdraw to your room.' Blaine and the others left, so that the Hummels could say their goodbye's.

Burt and Kurt were all alone. 'I can't believe you tricked me,' Kurt spat.

'This was the only way, Kurt. You know I only want the best for you.'

'By giving me away to a wolfpack? What were you thinking?'

'I am trying to safe you, Kurt!' Burt snapped. 'Santana said this was the only way.'

Kurt snorted. 'That stupid witch.'

'That stupid witch is trying to safe your life. Just like I am, so watch your mouth.'

Kurt looked taken aback by the sudden outburst of rage. He had never seen his father so angry. He looked him in the eyes and noticed that Burt wasn't angy, he was scarred. Scarred to loose him. 'Dad –'

'Please, Kurt, I can't lose you too. Not after your mother –' Burt choked on his own words. Kurt wrapped his arms around his dad.

'You won't loose me. Never.'

Burt pulled him close in a bear hug. 'Take good care of yourself, Kurt. And listen to Blaine, okay? He knows what he's doing. Please, don't disobey his rules. He's the only one who can safe you.'

Kurt blinked away the tears in his eyes. 'I promise, dad. But I hate that I can't stay with you.'

'It's not forever. I'll see you in a few weeks.' _I hope,_ Burt thought.

The door opened and Blaine stepped into the room. 'It's time.' Burt gave Kurt one last squeeze and a kiss on the cheek before letting go. Kurt turned around and followed the blonde and brownhaired wolf and disapeared, out of sight.

Burt fell to his knees, all strength leaving his body. 'Thank you so much.'

'Don't thank me yet,' Blaine stalked into the room and looked the broken hearted man in the eye. 'Kurt has been bitten. I am not sure if he has the virus. If he's affected then he'll change with the next full moon and that's over a week. I have to warn you, Mr. Hummel, that the chance that he'll survive the turning is very slim.'

Burt stared at him in disbelieve. 'W-what do you mean?'

'Turning is a really painfull process, Mr. Hummel. It's so painfull that a human body often can't handle it and dies. Only the strong will survive.'

'Kurt is the strongest person I know. He'll survive. I know he does. He…' Burt swallowed against the lumb in his throat. 'He has to.'

Blaine placed his hand on his shoulder and gave it a soft squeeze. 'Just prepare for the worst, Mr. Hummel. That's the best advice I can give you.'

'But… but you'll help him, right?'

'Of course. I just promised Kurt we'll help him. I'll always keep my word.' Blaine gestured to the door. 'David, go with Mr. Hummel and gather Kurt's stuff and bring them to his room.' A darkskinned boy – that Burt hadn't even seen till he was right behind him – nodded.

'Wait, when will I see Kurt again?' Burt asked.

'We'll keep you posted, Mr. Hummel.'

And with that Burt was led out of the room. As soon as the door closed the wolves returned. 'It's a mistake letting a human in,' the meercat faced wolf snapped.

Blaine raised his eyebrows. 'Are you questioning my choices, Sebastian? Are you doubting my leadership?'

Sebastian withdrew with a firm scowl on his face. Even he knew better than to challenge Blaine. 'But he has a point, Blaine,' a chubby blue eyes boy stepped forward. 'If the boy survives the change then you have to inform the Council.'

A cold shiver ran down Blaine's spine. The last thing he wanted was to have a talk with his dad. 'It won't come to that, Trent.'

A silence. Then a small boy with glasses stepped forward. 'You think he won't survive?'

'Thad, you of all wolves know how many people survive the turn.'

'Less then three procent,' Thad mumbled.

'We've only a week till the next moon, what do you want us to do?' Trent asked.

'We'll have to make a efford at making Kurt feel at home and let him enjoy life as long as it lasts,' Blaine said. 'And that's a order.' He looked at Sebastian, who scoffed and stalked out of the room. Some wolves made a effort to stalk after him but Blaine told them to leave him.

'Do you know who bit him, Blaine?' Wes asked. The air in the room grew thick, everyone wanted to hear the answer.

'Jeremiah,' Blaine whispered but everyone heared it. A gasp of shock went through the room, followed by angry cries.

'He has gone too far,' Wes growled. 'He has to be stopped.'

'Don't worry, Wes. I'll take care of him personally.' Blaine straigthened his jacket.

'We're coming with you,' Jake and Puck said, they're one of the best fighters in the pack and always thirsty for blood.

'I'll do this alone.'

'But Blaine –' Puck protested. 'Jeremiah is really strong.'

'Don't worry, Puck. I can handle him. I did it before and I'll do it again,' Blaine reassured his friend. 'This time I won't show him any mercy. Besides I need you and Jake to keep watch while I am away. I need my best fighters here.'

'But –'

'That's a order, Puckerman.' Blaine growled a warning. Puck took a step back and bowed his head. 'Go to your post. Everyone, except for Trent, Thad and Wes, can go.' Everyone left – except for Trent, Thad and Wes.

'Trent, Thad, you two need to go to Quinn Fabray and convince her to come here. I don't take a "No" for a answer, understood? Tell her it's urgent.'

'Understood, sir.' Trent bowed his head. 'But you know how stubborn Quinn is. It can take a while.'

'We don't have time, Trent. I expect her tomorrow night, okay? I'm sure you can convince her. Now go!'

Trent and Thad left the room in a hurry. Wes whistled. 'You're really bringing Quinn here huh?'

'I don't have a choice,' Blaine snarled, annoyed. He was always agitated when it came to Quinn. She was the only one who could rile him up like this. 'I need to find out what kind of spell this Santana witch used on Kurt.'

Blaine walked over to the closed in the corner and pulled out a thick wintercoat.

'You really want to go after Jeremiah alone?'

Blaine nodded. 'While I am away I want you to keep a eye on Kurt, Wes. Be gentle on him. He's scarred.'

Wes nodded. 'Of course. I'll make sure everyone knows their place till you are back.'

'Thank you, Wes. I knew I could count on you.'

'You don't think he'll survive.'

'I am not counting on it.'

'Why are we helping him? Why not just leave him be?'

'And what then? To die on his own? Nobody deserves that.'

'It won't be the first time we turned someone down.'

'They weren't bitten, Wes. Those stray's were just looking for a safe place. You know we can't allow anyone in our pack.'

'Exactly. Why are you letting this boy in our pack? You know how fast Jeff get attached to someone. This was a dumb choice.'

'Maybe. But it was my choice. He's under my protection, Wes. I gave him my word to keep him safe. So I will.'

'That doesn't explain why you did it.'

Blaine walked to the door.

'Blaine!'

Blaine stopped, his hand already on the doorhandle, ready to bolt. He took a deep breath. 'It's his eyes.'

'His eyes? You mean, the eyes you saw in your dreams?' Wes asked confused.

'Yes.'

'But –'

'I have to go, Wes. I'll be back as soon as I can. Take care of the pack while I am gone.' And Blaine ran out of the room, leaving a confused Wes behind.

xxx

As soon as the door closes behind him the blond wolf turned around with a big grin on his face. 'Hi.'

'Eh, Hi.'

'I am Jeff Sterling and that is my best friend Nick Duvall.'

'Kurt Hummel.'

'Well, Kurt, I know everything is scarry and strange at first but before you know you'll feel right at home.' Jeff gestured for Kurt to follow him and Nick down a dark corridor.

'I don't plan on staying for long,' Kurt said. 'I have to go back to school.'

Jeff grinned. 'Don't worry about school, Kurt. You have more important things to learn.'

'Like what?'

'Well, how to be a werewolf.'

'Jeff.' Nick scowled at Jeff, nodding towards Kurt who's face had gone pale.

Jeff realized his mistake and hurried to make it right. 'I am sorry, i –'

'No, it's okay. I should get used to it, I guess.' Kurt stared at the wooden floor he was walking on. 'My old life is over. Not that I mind. It wasn't exactly peacy so far.'

'How was your life like?'

'You don't want to know, trust me.'

'No I do!' Jeff said curiously.

Kurt stared at him suspisious. Trying to figure the wolf out. But the blond looked honesty curious. 'I was a struggling high school student, I was in the glee club –'

Jeff bounced on his feet and Kurt stopped talking, his eyes wary on the happy blond. 'We also have a glee club, Kurt. We're called The Wablers.'

'The what?'

'The Warblers. And we're the best,' bragged Jeff. Nick just rolled his eyes. 'O you should hear Blaine sing! He has the voice of a angel.'

'Blaine? The Blaine I just saw? The Alpha?'

'Yes, why?'

'I don't know. It's just hard to believe that Blaine sings.' Kurt shrugged. 'He looked so serious.'

'O he is. Most of the time.' Jeff nodded.

'He has a lot of responsibility,' Nick cut in. 'He has twenty wolves to take care off and let's not forget that Jeremiah is running amock.'

'Who is Jeremiah?' Kurt asked.

Nick and Jeff refused to meet his eyes or answer his question. Ok, Kurt got it; Jeremiah was off topic. 'So you sing too, Kurt?' Jeff changed the topic.

Kurt blushed at the memories of him singing, followed by memories of Karofsky and his crew teasing him about his high voice. 'No. I was more of a back ground dancer.'

'O, just like me!' Jeff cheered happily and Kurt wondered if the blond always was this cheery or if he acted like that just to make him feel at home. 'We should make up a dance routine for the Warblers together, Kurt.'

'Maybe.'

'So, tell me more about school life?' Jeff's curiousity was peeked. They turn the corner into another long corridor. Kurt was gratefull Jeff and Nick were with him, he would get lost if he was alone.

'Everything sucked. I was bullied a lot because I am gay.' Kurt immediatelly regretted those words. He realized to late that he got a new chance, a chance to start over. Nobody needed to know about his sexuality.

'O that sucks. Sadly I know all about it.' Jeff pouted adorably.

No way. Kurt stared at him in disbelieve. 'Are you -?'

Jeff nodded. 'Nick too.' He grabbed Nick's hand and for the first time Kurt noticed the attraction between the two of them. How could he be so blind? They're adorable together.

'O, wow. You two do make a lovely couple.'

'What? O no!' Jeff pulled his hand away as if it was on fire. He threw Nick a concerned look but Nick stared just straight ahead. 'Nick and I… we're not a couple.'

'O.'

'We're just friends. Best friends, right, Nick?' Jeff looked at Nick like a exited puppy waiting for approval.

'Sure,' Nick nodded. 'I've known Jeff my whole life. We're just friends.'

Kurt noticed the look of disappointment on Jeff's face but he didn't think Nick noticed it. What was going on? 'O ok, sorry I thought –'

'That's okay!' Jeff put a brave smile on his face. 'You're not the first one who thought that. We would make a cute couple, don't we, Nick?'

Okay, now Kurt knew for sure that Jeff liked Nick but Nick seemed oblivious. And he thought that his life was complicated.

Nick didn't even respond. Jeff turned his attention back on Kurt. 'How long have you've been out? I came out of the womb and yelled "I am gay". I swear, that's a true story. My dad even filmed it.'

'O uh… during my second year of high school. I hide it for a long time for my dad, I even pretended to date a cheerleader.' Kurt was surprised how good it felt to talk about this. He didn't have any gay friends at home. Yes they were sympathic but nobody really understood. Not like Jeff and Nick.

'Wow.' Jeff whistled, shamelessly impressed.

'It turned out that my dad already knew and accepted it. He just wanted me to be happy.'

'My parents too.' Jeff smiled. 'They even tried to set me up with a few guys.' He shivered. 'I don't want to talk about it though.'

Kurt grinned. It was so easy to feel comfortable with the blond around, he could get used to his presence. He could even see himself be friends with him. The brown haired wolf was a different story, Nick was polite but standoff-ish. 'How about you, Nick?'

Nick averted his eyes to the floor and Kurt immediatelly knew he asked the wrong question. 'I haven't come out to my parents yet. Only the pack knows.'

'O eh…'

'And that's okay.' Jeff squeezed Nick's hand. 'Everything at a time, Nick. Don't rush this. You had your first date a week ago. FYI, how did it go?'

Nick pulled his hand free. A faint blush covered his cheeks and Kurt thought that the wolf looked adorably when he was so shy. 'I eh… it was okay… I think. I haven't spoken to Jason yet.'

'I am sure he'll call you soon,' Jeff said smiling softly at his friend. Kurt didn't understood how Nick hasn't noticed the heart eyes Jeff threw at him because it was so damn obvious. Even a blind man could feel something was going on between those two.

'I wouldn't count on it.'

Kurt almost jumped out of his skin when the voice came out of nowhere. He turned around and saw that the meercat faced werewolf from earlier made his way over, a confident smile on his face. Kurt knew immediatelly that he wouldn't like this one. He wanted to wipe that smile of his face.

'Sebastian,' Jeff growled, stepping protectively in front of Nick. 'What are you doing here?'

Sebastian shrugged, the smile never leaving his face. 'Just saying that I saw Jason puking earlier. He claimed to be sick because your buddy over there…' He nodded at Nick who paled. '… kissed him. And it sucked.'

'You, assh –' Jeff was cut off by Nick who brushed passed him and disappeared around the corner. 'Nick, wait!' Jeff ran after him and disappeared too.

Great. Now Kurt was all alone with that meercat bastard. He gave Sebastian his best bitch face look. Spending years at McKinley High has perfected his bitch face look.

'Human.' Sebastian spat.

'Dick.'

Sebastian growled.

'I am under the protection of your alpha. You can't hurt me.' Kurt reminded him. Sebastian didn't look like he obeyed the rules though.

It worked. The growl died. But the scowl on Sebastian's face stayed. 'I don't like you.'

'I don't like you either. Now go away.'

'And let you wander around like a loose animal? No way, Blaine has given us orders to keep a eye on you. Come on, I'll bring you to your room.' Sebastian turned around.

'I thought we were going to my room. That way.' Kurt pointed to the corridor they had just entered, before Sebastian chased Nick away.

'Rooms has changed, follow me.' Sebastian walked down the corridor. Kurt hesitated. He didn't trust Sebastian, but he didn't know if Nick and Jeff would come back and then he'll be here all alone. He had no idea were to go and he didn't know the rules exactly.

What if he entered a room he wasn't suppose to enter? He didn't want to be on Blaine's bad side on his first day here.

Kurt decided to follow Sebastian. The wolf kept a fast pace and Kurt had trouble keeping up. It felt like they walked for hours. This part of the house was colder, darker and silent. It looked abandoned.

They walked down a stairs. A cold shiver ran down Kurt's spine and he hesitated.

Sebastian noticed. 'Come on, we're almost there.' The stairway ended in a dark corrider only lith by candlelight. There were a few wooden doors. Sebastian opened the first one. 'Here we are. Go on, check out your new room.'

Kurt stepped forward and stopped in the doorway. He saw a small bed in the middle of the room, filled with hay. The corners of the room were filled with spinrags and Kurt noticed a rat running away from the sudden light of the candle. 'This is not –'

Before he could finish his sentence he was shoved roughly in the back and he fell forward on his hands and knees. Sebastian laugh filled the air. 'Welcome to your new home, Kurt. I hope you like your new roommates. Have fun with the rats.'

The door closed and Kurt was surrounded by darkness. 'Sebastian!' He scrambled quickly on his feet. With his hands in front of him he searched for the door. Finally he found the doorhandle and pulled. Sebastian had locked him up. 'Sebastian! Come back!'

But he knew it was useless. Sebastian had lured him into a trap. He was stuck here. Who knows when he'll be released. He would probably starve to death.

Kurt swallowed, his mouth was dry. He could feel the tears burning in his eyes. He thought about his dad. His friends. Hell, even Karofsky and his crew were better than being locked up with a pack of wolves who hated him.

Kurt always thought he was living in a hell but now he knew that he had just entered the hell. Who knows what Blaine and his pack had planned for him?

Kurt closed his eyes and let the tears fall, hoping that the nightmare would end soon.

 **A.N Hope you liked it. Let me know what you thought of the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N Not beta'd, hope it's readable! Don't forget to review, I would love to hear what you think. Enjoy!**

Bitten chapter 2

'Nick, please open the door!' Jeff begged, knocking on the door for the hundred's time. 'You know how Sebastian is. He's just trying to rile you up. Please!' He could hear Nick pacing in his room. 'Nick, if you don't open the door I'll just break down the door!'

He was just about to do that when the door opened and a red eyed Nick appeared. He had been crying. Jeff's heart broke at the mere sight of seeing his friend so upset. Nick was the most kind hearted man he knew. If anyone deserves happiness than it would be him.

'But what if he's right?' Nick turned around, walked to his bed and sat down with his head in his hands. 'I haven't heard anything from Jason and it's been a week.' He sighs and looked up at Jeff, who had to restrain the urge to wrap his arms around Nick and gather him in his arms. 'What if I am a really bad kisser?'

'You're not, Nick.' Jeff walked to the only chair in the room and sat down. Nick's room was neat and organized. There were no clothes laying around or books. Everything was neatly on it's place. It was the oppisite of Jeff's room where you can't even walk without breaking your neck.

'How do you know, Jeff?' Nick started pacing again. 'We never –' He cut himself off. 'I don't know if romance is in the carts for me.'

'Of course it is, Nick. Everyone will find their soulmate one day. You too. I am sure of it.'

'Maybe I'll just end up like Wes. He seems happy.'

'Honey, you're nothing like Wes. Besides he's acting all dapper and tough but we all know that he's longing for a mate, just like us. It's normal, Nick. When you see him, you know. Trust me.' Jeff looked intensly at Nick. _'Look at me, I am right here.'_ But Nick didn't see him. Like always.

'Maybe,' Nick said, not convinced at all. 'But what if I am a really bad kisser? Then I'll chase him away again.'

Suddenly a idea rolled into Jeff's mind. 'If you're so unsure about your kissing skills than – you know – you should get a kissing partner.'

'A what?' Nick turns, a look of confusing in his eyes.

'Kissing partner. Someone who will teach you the right skills.'

Nick frowns. 'I don't think that's a real thing, Jeff.'

'Of course it is. It's really common in Europe. Everybody does it there.'

'Really?'

'Yes eh sure. You know what, I even volunte-'

The door opened and Wes and David came in, both looking furious.

Jeff scowls at them. 'Great timing, Wes, as always.'

Wes chose to ignore the blond. 'Where is Kurt? David has arrived with his stuff and when he walked to Kurt's room, he wasn't there.' Jeff and Nick stiffened at the mention of Kurt, they had completely forgotten about him. Wes narrows his eyes. 'Don't tell me you've forgotten about him. Blaine ordered you to bring him to his room! How hard can that be?'

'Well,' Jeff slowly got up, refusing to meet Wes' eyes, instead he looked at his white sneakers. 'We were planning to bring him to his room, like Blaine ordered to.'

'But, what happened? How can you two possible screw this up?' David snapped.

Jeff glanced at Nick who still stood frozen on his spot. He decided to leave out the part why they ended up here instead of bringing Kurt to his room. 'We ran into Sebastian.' Nick's cheeks collored red at the nasty memory. 'He was being a dick as always, we ended up here and well – we kind of left Kurt…'

'Alone?' Wes growled angry, you could almost see steam coming out of his ears.

'No, he's with –' Jeff's eyes widened in horror. 'Sebastian. Don't worry, Wes, i'll find him.'

'You better be, otherwise not only your head will be on a pole but mine too! I am supposed to keep you'll in check.' Wes glared at Jeff.

'I already told you not to worry. I'll sniff him out, come on, Nick,' Jeff grabbed Nick's hand and dragged him out of the room into the corridor. They disappeared around the corner.

Wes turned towards David. 'Please follow them and make sure they don't do anymore damage. Find Kurt! Blaine will kill us if he hears we lost our guest.'

'What are you going to do?'

'I'll go find Sebastian and kick his ass,' Wes growled, turning around and running out of the corridor.

David sighs. _And so it begins_ , he thought and hurried down after Jeff and Nick.

Xxx

'You know I am impressed that you two lost Kurt,' David admitted. Jeff, Nick and he were searching the premesis. They were now walking down the corridors that nobody had used in years. 'How long did you spent with him? Two minutes?' He wistled. 'This must be some kind of record, even for you, Jeff!'

Jeff growls, annoyed. He was already blaming himself for losing Kurt, but in his own defends: Nick needed him. O, Blaine was going to be so mad. He had trusted him to make Kurt feel at home and bring him safely to his room. How hard could that be?

'Do you think he's okay?' Nick asked worriedly.

'He is,' Jeff said firmly. 'He has to be. Don't worry, Nick. We'll find him. He's fine.' He sniffs the air. He could smell a faint scent of a perfume. Kurt. 'This way.' He turned to the left.

Nick and David looked at each other. They both knew where this stairway leads to. The dungeons. They quickly followed Jeff down the stairs. 'Jeff, are you sure that he's here?' David asked.

'I recognize his scent. Kurt is the only one who wears perfume in this house, we just have to follow the scent.'

Nick sniffs the air and wrinkled his nose – in a adorable way, Jeff thought – at the smell. 'It smells horrible. Did he really thought it was a smart idea to wear perfume when he's visiting a wolf pack?'

'I hope he's okay.' Jeff said, following the strong scent that's starting to give him a headache. He really should tell Kurt to stop wearing perfume, for all of their sakes. 'I hope he's okay. I like him, he's funny.'

'You've only met him for like two minutes,' David said.

'So?' Jeff quirked a eyebrow. 'It was friendship at first sight, David.'

'That doesn't even exist.'

'It does.'

'It does not!'

'Kurt and I are living proof of that.'

'Eh, guys, can we get back to search for Kurt,' Nick interrupted. 'Before Blaine is back.'

Jeff and David pushed their irritations aside to continue their search for the human. The stairs ended in the dunguon, their nose led them to the first door of a long dark hallway of doors. 'Kurt?!'

'Jeff?' Came a muffled voice from behind the door.

'Hi, Kurt it's me and Nick and David. We're coming to free you.'

'Hurry up. I can't get any oxygen. I am choking.'

The threesome shared a worried look before David tried the doorknob. 'It's locked. Stand back, Kurt.' They heard some muffled foodsteps walking away from the door. With one smooth pull David broke the lock and opened the door.

A red eyed looking Kurt appeared in the doorway, taking a few deep breath's before responding. 'How long have I've been here?'

Jeff looked at his watch. 'A hour?'

'O.' A blush covered Kurt's cheeks. In his experience it lasted weeks, months, years even. 'Excuse me for a moment while I gather my dignity.'

Jeff grinned, he turned his head to David. 'I told you he was funny. Can we keep him?'

'He's not a pet, Jeff,' David glared at the blond.

'Come on, let's get you to your real room,' Nick said, smiling friendly at Kurt.

'Good, I really could use a shower,' Kurt wiped the dust of his clothes. 'What is going to happen with the wolf that locked me in here? Did you catch him?'

'Sebastian was just playing,' David said.

'As if!' Jeff scoffed, while he led the group through the corridors. 'Sebastian is a dick and he finally needs to pay for his actions. I hope Blaine deals with him.'

'He's still a packmember, Jeff,' David snarled.

'Well, he shouldn't be.' Jeff wrapped a arm around Kurt who looked a little shocked at the gesture. 'Everyone who messes with my new best buddy should be kicked out.' He gave Kurt a bright smile.

Kurt couldn't help but smile back, relieved that locking him up was only Sebastian's doing and not a prank from the whole pack.

Nick, Jeff and David brought him to his new room. Kurt stared in awe at the room. The room was big, red carpeting covered the wooden floor, a huge closet in the corner, a large window on the right, but what stood out the most was the massive bed in the middle of the room. Kurt swallowed. This room was bigger than his house back in Lima.

'Impressed I see?' Jeff chuckled.

'Are all rooms like this?' Kurt noticed that his suitcases with his stuff stood beside his bed and he walked over, checking if he had every item.

'No, this room is for our guests,' Nick explained. 'We only have one. The rest of us have smaller rooms that we have to share. Not that we mind, as wolves we love to be a part of a group.'

Kurt snorted. 'I don't. Sorry, but I am just a very private person.' He had shared a room once with Rachel Berry, during her birthdayparty, and that turned out to be a disaster.

'Well, that can change, you'll shall see that once you turn you want to be surrounded by a group,' David said calmly.

'I highly doubt that.'

'Kurt, you really should check out the bathroom,' Jeff was already in the room next to his. Curiously Kurt walked over. His jaw fell tot he floor when he saw the with gold covered bathtub that was big enough to fit in three adults.

'Don't tell me you're taking a bath together.'

Jeff grinned, his eyes twinkeling. 'Only if you want to.'

'O My G- out.' Kurt gestured to the door, his mind filling with images of naked man sharing a bath together. A blush crept up on his cheeks.

'O, you dirty little –'

'Out, Jeff! Out! I need time to settle in!' Kurt pushed the three out of his room. Even though Nick, Jeff and David could easily stop Kurt, they walked willingly out of the room with big grins on his face, amused that Kurt was so easy to rile up. The door closed behind them.

'I told you he's funny,' Jeff said.

'Hmm, one thing is for sure, things could get very interesting around here,' David said.

Xxx

'Puck!' Wes walked over to the big brown wolf that was pacing in front of the iron gates. The wolf lifted his head, saw Wes and changed back into his human form.

'Wes, what's up?'

'Have you seen Sebastian? I have searched everywhere.'

'Seb? Yeah, he went out.'

'Out? For a hunt?'

Puck shrugs. 'Probably.'

'Alone?'

'You know how he is, he's a lone wolf.'

'Blaine has strict rules, Puck. We don't hunt alone!' Wes snapped. 'How long has he gone?'

'About a hour?'

Wes stared at woods surrounding the iron gates. It was no use tracking Sebastian down. Blaine was going to be so pissed when he'll get back. 'Keep a eye out and if you see him, send him straight to me.'

'Sure.'

Wes rolled his eyes at the uncaring demeanor of Puck. The only reason Puck and his brother were still in the pack was because they were amazing fighters and everyone knew that every pack needed a couple strong fighters to protect the pack.

Especially now Jeremiah was walking around.

It was hard to believe that Jeremiah was a full packmember and one of Wes' best friends only a few months ago. Wes would've given his life for him, without a doubt. He sighed heavily.

'Something on your mind?' Puck asked, suddenly looking very serious.

'I just have a feeling that something bad is about to happen. And it doesn't end well.'

'Blaine can handle Jeremiah.'

'He has never been able to kill him, Puck.'

'Yeah I know but…' Puck shrugged. 'Love doesn't always die so easy, sometimes it takes a while before the flames die. I think Blaine is ready to burn his past.'

'Because of the human?'

Puck smiled. 'We haven't had a human in our pack in years. Jeremiah made his final mistake by biting him. Blaine is going to slaughter him when he finds him.'

Wes swallowed. That was what he was afraid of. What if killing Jeremiah will change Blaine forever? What if it kills his humanity? 'And if he doesn't?'

Puck placed a hand on his broad shoulder and squeezed. 'Then I do it.'

Puck didn't say that to cheer him up, he was making a promise. And Wes believed every word.

xxx

As soon as Blaine was out of the village, he hides between a few dark trees. Luckily it was dark enough to change. The cold weather also helped a lot. Not many people would think about making a nice walk through the woods.

He took of his clothes and hides them on a place where nobody but he could find, then he took a deep breath and concentrated on the wolf within him. Within seconds he could feel his body change. Hear his bones break. He clenched his teeth together and ignored the pain.

The first time you change is always the most painful. Most humans couldn't handle the pain and die. But Blaine was born like a wolf, just like his parents and brother. He could easily change between his wolf and his human form. He could seperate his wolf en human urges better than most because he was a born wolf.

Sadly a few decades ago the werewolf breed threathened to disappear, that's why a few werewolves decided to bite humans and turn them. Of course that had devastating consequentions. Humans became afraid and some even hunt them down.

When the wolf race was restored and there were enough wolves again, the human en wolf race had form a alliance. Wolves won't attack humans anymore and turn them. If a human was attacked by a wolf then the Alpha would take care of it and if he didn't, the humans were allowed to take over and kill the wolf ánd it's Alpha.

As soon as Blaine has changed into his dark haired wolf form he ran through the trees. He followed his nose. The scent was vague but it was unmistakingly Jeremiah's. He has been here. Near the village of Westerville.

Blaine's heart sank. He didn't want to think about what for damage Jeremiah had done this time. It was already horrible that Jeremiah attacked Kurt and broke the rules, Blaine was afraid that Kurt wasn't the first and wouldn't be the last. How many victims has Jeremiah made?

How many people has he bitten? How many people have died?

Blaine had to stop Jeremiah before he hurt someone else. Blaine took off to the West. He could feel the air in his dark thick fur and for a brief moment he enjoyed his freedom. Nothing could beat the feeling of running around on four legs through a forrest.

But he quickly pushed that feeling away. He was here on a mission. He was the Alpha. He had made a vow to protect the people of Westerville. He had to concentrate on what he has to do.

Kill Jeremiah. Before the people discover what was going on and kill Blaine.

He was close to Sam's pack now and the borders of his own territority. If Jeremiah crossed the borders that meant that Blaine couldn't get to him, unless Sam Evans – the leader of the pack that lives there, gives him permission. Suddenly he smelled a very strong scent coming towards him. He stopped abruptly. He recognized that smell.

Blood.

 _O no,_ Blaine thought, quickly following the scent. He found the body behind a bush. A young girl was covered in blood. Her chest was ripped open and covered in blood. Her brown eyes stared at the sky filled with the brightest stars.

Blaine's heart ached for her. Another victim. Another family ripped apart because of Jeremiah. More lives destroyed.

It was enough.

This was Jeremiah last kill, Blaine would make sure of it. He couldn't leave the girl like this, without anyone knowing her. Her family were probably worried sick and deserve to found out what happened to her, the girl deserved to have a proper burial.

Blaine threw his head back and howled to the sky. The howl echo's through the dark forrest. His cry would be heard for miles. Someone will certain hear him. It was only a matter of time before the village people will find her.

Blaine gave the girl one last look. _This is all I can do for you, I am so sorry, little girl. But your dead won't be invane. I'll kill the man who has done this to you, I promise._ He disappeared into the forrest, following Jeremiah trail.

Jeremiah's scent was strong. He was closing in on him. Blaine pushed himself to go faster, easily avoiding the fallen tree - trunks, rocks and trees. Jeremiah's scent wasn't the only smell, there were others.

One stood out the most and Blaine feared that he was too late. He was almost at the border of his territory. If Jeremiah had crossed the border then there was nothing Blaine could do. Blaine pushed himself to run even faster.

He came to a abrupt halt at a large streaming river, he was at the border of his territory. He was too late. Jeremiah has escaped. Blaine stared into the dark woods in front of him and growls out in frustration.

That attracted immediatelly the attention of the wolves who were guarding the border. A brown and black haired wolf appeared, their teeth's bare, their eyes flat on their heads, their body low to the ground, they were ready to pounch. The fact that Blaine was a alpha and much stronger than both of them, didn't stop them for threathening him.

They were in their rights. If Blaine crossed the border without permission from their alpha, they were allowed to kill him.

Blaine changed back in his human form. 'Rachel, Finn, I need to speak with your leader. Tell Sam it's a emergency.'

Only the brown haired wolf bothered to change into her human form. A girl with straight brown hair, a huge nose and brown eyes appeared. She was naked, just like all wolves were when they changed back. 'Nobody is allowed to pass the borders, Blaine. The borders are closed. Even for emergency's.'

'What? Why?' Blaine didn't understand. Of course there was a certain tension when two alpha's came together, but Sam Evans has always been a reasonable wolf. They could get along for as good as two alpha's can. Blaine even considered Sam as a friend, sometimes.

'Haven't you heard it?' Rachel paced in front of him, her eyes never leaving his. Blaine only stared at her. 'Mercedes gave birth to a girl. Nobody is allowed to cross the borders.'

For a few moments Blaine could only stare at her. His first thought was that he was happy for the couple. Mercedes and Sam were the perfect couple and he always dreamed about finding someone who loved him just as much as Sam loves Mercedes. And he thought he had found the one. That was till Jeremiah betrayed him. His heart beated fast against his ribs till it hurt.

If Jeremiah had crossed the borders, then Mercedes and her newborn were in great danger. He had to warn them. 'Well, someone has, Rachel.'

Rachel's eyes widened in surprise. She stared at him as if he had just proposed to her. 'T-that's impossible. I was here allnight.'

'And you didn't get distracted?' Blaine narrows his eyes. Something was wrong. She was lying. He could sense it. If she was working together with Jeremiah, he would –

Driven by anger and the mood to kill Jeremiah he leaped forward, grabbed her arms and pushed her down, now he was hovering over her. Finn growls but one look was enough to keep him quiet. Blaine turns his attention back on the girl laying on the ground.

Rachel's eyes were filled with fear. 'P-lease, d-don't hurt me.'

'I don't have time for this. Did you see a wolf pass, yes or no?'

Rachel shook her head, her whole body was trembling. Her submissive wolf was fighting the power of Blaine's alpha.

'Don't lie to me!' Blaine growls, shaking her.

'She was with me,' said a soft voice. Blaine turns his head. Finn had changed back to his human form. His cheeks red with shame. 'She was with me.'

'Finn,' Rachel whispers, she managed to push Blaine of off her and rushed into Finn's waiting arms.

Finn wraps his arms around her and pulls her close. His dark eyes stare at Blaine. 'Happy now?'

'I…' Blaine didn't know what to say. He didn't know Finn and Rachel that well and he didn't understand why they did so secretative about their relationship.

'We didn't pay attention because we were messing around,' Finn said with a flat tone in his voice. 'Please don't tell Sam about this. We are suppose to keep watch but we got…' He shrugs. '… distracted.'

Rachel blushed, burrying herself even more into Finn's arms.

'I don't care about your relationship, all I need to know is if you saw someone pass. Or heard something?'

'I don't know. I was to busy.' Finn smiled dumbly.

Blaine clenched his fist, he wanted nothing more than to shake the boy and wipe that smile of his face. If he hadn't been so busy with messing around Jeremiah would've been stopped. Even though he doubted that Jeremiah would let those two stand in the way. He would just kill them.

'Blaine? What is going on?' For the first time he could hear a hint of fear in Rachel's voice. And when he looked at her he saw the fear in her eyes.

'There is a rough werewolf on the lose. He was part of my pack. That is till he betrayed me.' Blaine made sure to not spill all the details. What happened between him and Jeremiah was between them and that needed to stay that way. 'I kicked him out. I didn't have a choice. I thought he went away but then I heard that he attacked a human.'

Rachel gasped for air, she fell down but Finn could catch her just in time before she would hit the ground. He looked enraged. 'But that's forbidden.'

'I know. I've been trailing him, trying to catch him but he's everytime one step ahead. I followed him here.' Blaine's eyes turned tot he dark forrest behind Rachel and Finn. 'He's not far away.'

'How do you know?' Finn asked, his voice trembling. Rachel looked at the dark trees, surrounding them.

'I found a dead body. A girl. She couldn't be older than five.'

Rachel paled. 'I-I…' Her words faded. She couldn't speak. She couldn't even breathe.

'Warn Sam, if Jeremiah has really crossed the border – which I don't doubt he has – then we're all in great danger. If the humans suspect a wolf then –'

'This could mean a war,' Finn nodded, understanding the urgency of the situation. 'We'll inform Sam immediatelly, untill then –' He sighs, shaking his head. 'I am sorry, Blaine, but I can't let you pass. Everyone is on edge now that Mercedes has given birth.'

'I understand, tell Sam to call me as soon as he's informed. Tell him that I ask for his permission to cross. Jeremiah is mine to kill.'

'We'll give him the messages.' Finn changed back and disappeared into the forrest. Rachel stayed behind a bit. Blaine could feel that she has a question to ask him.

'Yes?' Blaine asked impatient.

'Has Jeremiah -? Is he –' She coughs. 'Are there any survivers?'

Blaine thought of Kurt, the beautiful young man that's been brought to him to be saved. 'No.'

Rachel nods, averted her eyes, changed into her wolf form and disapeared into the darkness of the forrest.

Blaine sighs, shaking his head. If they hadn't been messing around he would've Jeremiah in his claws right now. Probably dead at his feet. Blaine growls. In the distance he could hear human voices. His call had been answered. The girl has been found.

It was time to go. There was nothing he could do now.

Jeremiah had won again. For now.

Xxx

Sebastian stared with annoyance at the people surrounding him. He didn't understand why he's chosing those cheap human bars to go to. People annoy him with their stupity. Maybe it was because of their stupity that he was drawn towards crowded places like this.

It made him feel a lot smarter. Sebastian took a sip of his cocktail. He had no idea how many cocktail's he's had, but his head became a little dizzy. He didn't care. He needed it. Especially after today. He didn't understand why Blaine would let a human into the pack.

It wasn't as if the human was going to survive anyway. Blaine should end the boy's life. That would be mercy.

Why would Blaine let this Kurt guy live long enough to eventually die a really painful death when it's full moon? Sebastian has never met a human who survived the first turning. He's a born wolf. A lonely wolf. He had trouble adopting to a pack life, that was why his father has sent him to Blaine's a few years ago.

Blaine was different than the wolves he's met before. He was kinder, smarter and looked really good. Sebastian would be the first one to admit he did develop a little bit of a crush when he first met Blaine. That died when he noticed that Blaine was already taken.

He'd never trusted Jeremiah. He was too slik. To kind. To popular. Everyone loved Jeremiah. Even Wes. Except Sebastian. But did anyone listen to him?

No. They said he was jealous. And now they were here. Did he ever get a apology? No. Did they ever awknowledge that he was right and they were wrong? Of course not. Everyone kept ignoring him and went to their own bussiness.

Sebastian drank his cocktail in one sip. He placed the empty glass on the bar. He could feel a pair of eyes on him before he felt a warm arm pressed against his own. 'Woah, easy there. If you keep it up like that you can't walk anymore.'

Sebastian wanted to make a bitchy remark, the guy who was talking to him was human. He could smell it. He wanted to push the arm off him. He wanted to tell the guy to go away and leave him be. But when he looked up into those blue eyes he lost all of his words. His mind went blank as he stared at the most beautiful man he'd ever seen.

His mouth opened. And closed.

The man smiled, he was aware that he was hot and left Sebastian speechless. And he liked it.

Who was this man? Sebastian came here often and he's never seen him before. He would've remembered.

'Hi.'

'Hi.' Sebastian could feel himself blush. He felt ashamed, he'd never blushed before. Never ever. He wasn't a lovesick teenager.

'I am Hunter Glarington.' The man stretched his hand.

'Sebastian Smythe.' Sebastian shook his hand. A warm spark shot through his body like lightning and he quickly let go.

'Can I buy you a drink? I suggest a coffee.' Hunter smiled and winked.

Sebastian felt his knees go weak. 'I eh…'

'Please accept. I saw you standing here and I just had to talk to you. Even if it's just for a few minutes. Unless… you have a boyfriend?'

Sebastian couldn't help but grin. The guy was smooth as fuck. And he was weak. 'Sure. A coffee sounds great. Nobody is waiting for me.' _Except a pissed off Alpha if Blaine has found out what I did to Kurt._

Hunter ordered two coffee's and they sat down at the only empty table in the bar. 'I must admit that I can't believe you're still single.'

'Are you always this forward?' Sebastian quirked a eyebrow, he tried to act cool but his racing heart betrayed him. He was happy that this guy wasn't a werewolf, otherwise he would see right through him.

Hunter smiled his dazzling smile. A smile that send's Sebastian whole body on fire. He'd never had such a strong reaction to anyone – human or werewolf – before. 'I am when I am on the clock.' He pointed to his phone that he had placed down on the table between them.

'O? Are you a doctor or something?'

'Not really.' Another smile.

'Police?'

'Something like that.' Hunter shifted in his seat, it was obvious that he didn't want to talk about work. Sebastian was fine with that. It wasn't like he could talk about his work anyway. What was he suppose to say? I am fulltime a werewolf. Ha.

The point is that it wasn't easy for a wolf to find a normal job. Even though they were at peace with the humans now, there was still a lot of misstrust between them.

'I don't have all the time in the world. So if I see a cute – in this case a beautiful – man I make work of it.'

Sebastian smiled coyly. The man was attractive and exactly his type but that didn't mean he would make it easy on him. He took a sip of his coffee and noticed that Hunter was watching the movement closely. He could feel his arousal. O humans are so easy!

'And what brings a man like you into town? I can't remember seeing you here before.'

Hunter shrugs. 'I travel a lot.' He nods towards his phone. 'Work.' He leaned in closer, ignoring his coffee completely, his eyes travel down to Sebastian's lips. He looked so damn sinfull that Sebastian almost broke. 'I like you. I think you're hot. I don't know how long I'll be in town. My motel room is a block away from here. What do you say about leaving this place and go to my room? So that we can get to know each other a little better?'

He licked his lips.

That did it for Sebastian. He couldn't resist this man any longer. It's been way to long. He was already on his feet. 'Let's go.' He grabbed Hunter's arms and pulled him on his feet.

Hunter quickly grabbed his phone and followed Sebastian out of the bar. They didn't make it far as Hunter pushed Sebastian against the wall once they're outside of the bar. He pressed his lips roughly on his lips.

Sebastian could feel the hunger, the want, in the kiss and wrapped his arms around Hunter's neck, pulling him closer. He opened his mouth and Hunter moved his tongue inside. Sebastian had never been kissed like this before.

He had never been wanted like this. Hunter pulled back to take a deep breath. They stare at each other. Getting lost into each other's eyes.

Then Hunter moved back in, kissing Sebastian's neck. Sebastian melted, he wanted this man. He couldn't wait till they were in Hunter's motelroom. He needed him now. He moaned when Hunter sucked at a sensitive spot in his neck.

He could feel Hunter's laugh against his skin. 'You like that, don't you?'

'O p-lease, continue,' Sebastian begged. He had never begged before. No man had ever so much power over him. He had no idea what was happening to him.

Suddenly something vibrating against his leg. 'O Hunter,' Sebastian moans.

'No,' Hunter breaths, pulling back. Sebastian stared at him in confusion. 'It's my phone.' He smiled sheepishly.

'Can't you turn it off?'

'Sorry,' Hunter looks at the caller ID and looked at him apolagitic. 'It's work. I have to take this.' He stepped back till he was standing next to a black SUV and picked up the phone. 'It's me.'

A normal human couldn't hear what the conservation was about but Sebastian wasn't human. One of the perks of being a werewolf was it's super hearing. He could hear everything.

'A girl is dead. Attacked by a werewolf,' said a low voice at the other end of the phone. Sebastian froze. Carefully he watched Hunter's reaction.

Hunter tensed, his free hand curled into a fist. A grimas of hate covered his face. 'Where?'

'In the woods, I'll send you the location. Hurry. Maybe the killer is still there.' A brief pause. 'You know what to do, right?'

'Of course, dad, kill the werewolf. It's my job, remember?' Annoyed Hunter hang up and turned towards Sebastian, who was still frozen to his spot. Slowly he made his way towards him, convinced that Sebastian hadn't heard a single word. 'I am sorry. I have to go. It's work.'

'O.' That was all that Sebastian could say. Slowly the truth sank in. Hunter was a hunter! Typical him to fall hard for the one guy that kills his breed. And seeing the look on Hunter's face when he heard of the dead girl he knew that Hunter hated werewolves.

He swallowed. He couldn't believe this. He finally met a nice hot guy, and then it turns out that the guy hates what he is.

'Look. I am really sorry. This won't take long. If you wait here I'll pick you up in about a hour?' Hunter asked. His eyes hopeful.

'Actaully, I can't. I forgot I have a early shift at work, tomorrow. I have to go.'

'O.' Hunter's face fell.

Sebastian couldn't do it. He just couldn't leave things like this. 'But maybe if you give me your number, then I'll call you?'

Hunter's face lights up. 'I would love that.' He gave him his phone and Sebastian typed in his number. Hunter did the same with his. 'I really have to go now. I'll call you as soon as I can and then we can continue with whatever we're doing?'

'Sure.' Sebastian managed to smile. Hunter leans in and gave him a peck on his mouth, Sebastian enjoyed the feeling of the warmth of the kiss. So soft. So lovely. How could a killer kiss like that? Hunter pulled back, a smile on his face, and after a quick 'see you later, Sebastian' he turned around, got in the black SUV and drove off.

Sebastian stared till the SUV turned the corner and was out of his sight. For a brief moment he didn't know what to do, but then his instinct kicked in. He had to warn Blaine about the new hunter in town.

He ran as fast as he could to the edge of the village and turned into his wolf form and disappeared into the dark of the night.


End file.
